The invention relates to a subtalar implant according to the preamble of Claim 1 for stabilising the subtalar joint in the human foot, comprising a (virtual) longitudinal axis extending between a front end and a rear end, comprising a first anchor portion arranged to the side of the longitudinal axis and a second anchor portion arranged to the side of the longitudinal axis.
For treatment of flatfeet, it is known to screw in a subtalar implant between the calcaneus and talus when carrying out an operation to stabilise the subtalar joint in the human foot. Subtalar implants known from practice are formed in one piece, have a continuous channel for receiving a Kirschner wire and have a fixed conical sleeve contour, which is structured with a thread on the lateral surface so as to anchor the implant in the calcaneus and in the talus. Subtalar implants are provided in various sizes, from which the surgeon must choose a suitable (fitting) subtalar implant during the operation, wherein it may be that the selected implant does not fit optimally, and therefore has to be removed again and replaced by a more suitable subtalar implant.